


beg mark to take me back

by unknown20troper



Series: Short Temple Fics! [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Biff-centric, Blow Jobs, Cheating, M/M, Temple-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown20troper/pseuds/unknown20troper
Summary: Biff is unsatisfied with his relationship with Georgina so he propositions Temple.





	beg mark to take me back

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Archive Warning changed because I accidentally tagged this Choose Not To Warn when I first posted it, though I really meant to use No Archive Warnings Apply. Sorry about that!
> 
> Nothing has been added or removed from this fic, I just made the warning more accurate.

Biff had really fucked up. Being with Georgina and his baby just wasn't as good as he'd hoped it'd be. But he had an obligation to them, after he'd tried so hard to get with her and put the baby in her in the first place. So he stayed.

Unfortunately for him, things couldn't stay that way forever.

Because, one day, Temple came back, back from space, back from the war. And Biff found himself noticing him, found himself looking. And regretting.

And he knew Temple was too. That he was feeling the same way, lust and shame and awkwardness and all.

So one day, when they were out on a boys' night, drinking, the tension broke.

And Biff found himself begging, "Mark, take me back, please..."

Temple frowned, confused. "But you're married to Georgina? And you left me to do it? I don't see why you want me now..."

"Come on, Mark, please..." Biff whined.

Temple bit his lip. And then, unable to resist anymore, caught Biff's lips in a passionate kiss. Then he kneeled down, pulled down Biff's pants, and took him in his mouth.

He was sloppy and quick with it, far too eager, but his lips and tongue felt wonderful on Biff anyway. He moaned, loud and long, and hoped that no one else there would hear him, hoped that the moment would stay between him and Temple alone. And Temple continued licking and sucking on him, up and down and around, till eventually he took Biff's whole dick in his mouth and Biff felt himself come so hard he saw stars. And Temple swallowed it down eagerly, and when he got up, had a wonderful smirk on his face.

".. can we do this again sometime?" Biff asked, when it had finished.

"Anytime you want," Temple replied, his voice surprisingly soft after the intensity of his passion. "Anytime. I'll be there for you."


End file.
